


Guilt And The Guilty

by flickawhip



Series: Hidden Loves In A Small Village [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character piece for the novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt And The Guilty

She flinches, every time someone touches her. Julie knows this and yet, when she does reach for Marian’s hand, her own touch is cautious, her eyes locked with Marian’s, almost pleading with her to trust her. She turns the woman’s hand, fingers ever so light over the bruise, hating that she caused this. 

“Marian…”

“Don’t…”

“Why…”

The anger in Marian’s eyes is sudden, and real. The gentleness, the calmness of her eyes is lost and all Julie knows is that the brown-grey eyes of the woman she loved, had once loved at least, should never be so brightly pained. The way she pulls back says everything and Julie curses softly, her eyes closing, then, when they open, turning a paler blue than before. 

“Marian…”

“Just… don’t.”

Marian rises, moves away. Clenches her hand despite the wince and Julie hates herself all the more. They had been friends, they had managed to become friends and now… now it seems as if Marian hates her. 

“Did I…”

“Yes. No.”

Marian sighs, then half-shrugs.

“Yes, you hurt me… No… it wasn’t what you think you did.”

“I hurt you?”

Julie’s voice softens and she steps closer, hating that Marian pulls away sharply now. 

“Tell me… tell me what I did…”

“You… you kissed me. Julie. In front of Danielle… and Savannah… and Kate. There is no way I can… stay… now.” 

“Marian….”

She falters then unable to apologize, her eyes meeting Marian’s before she speaks, hating herself for the words, but having to be honest.

“I still love you…”

She hates herself for the tears, but she can’t stop them. Neither of them can and she finds herself lost once again in Marian’s eyes. 

“I still love you.”

“You hurt Danielle, you hurt Savannah and you say you love me…”

“I know.”

Julie’s voice shakes. 

“I… really screwed up.”

Marian laughs then, a bitter sound. 

“If Savannah dies because of you I swear to god…”

“What?”

“She’ll self-destruct. I only hope Danielle can stop her.”

“You mean…”

“Yes.”

Marian half-spits the word, turning to stare at Julie, brutally honest now, too angry to hold back. 

“You took everything she had… everything everyone here had…”

Her voice breaks on the last words.

“I still bloody love you… how… messed up… can I be that I can still… forgive… you?”

Silence fills the room before she walks back to the window. 

“I wish I had never met you.” 

“So forget me…”


End file.
